The Bet
by Mewtint
Summary: Becky is about to make her decision on "Would You Date A Supervillain?" and Crow is sure she won't pick him. This saddens him, so he reminds himself that it's not all bad as he remembers a fairly recent discussion with some of his minions. (One shot)


**Author's Note: The part in italics (which is most of the story, actually) is a flashback. I think it would probably have been obvious even if I didn't say so, but I just wanted to be sure it was clear. *sigh* I don't really have much experience making author's notes...well, I hope you like the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Nefarious or its characters. Otherwise this wouldn't be a fanfiction. Why do people use disclaimers, exactly?**

"I believe we have an HR policy that prohibits employees dating each other," Becky said. Crow felt a pain in his chest he couldn't quite understand. He had wondered occasionally if he was in love with his white haired secretary, but he always shoved the thought away. Now, though, he thought more than ever that he was. He wasn't too sad, though, as he thought back to the what happened a week ago...

 _Crow stepped onto the Sovereign's elevator. He had just finished a discussion with Becky about his latest plan to kidnap Princess Mayapple, which had taken longer than he'd expected. The plan had seemed flawless to him, but his amazing secretary found numerous ways to improve upon it, and now he was SURE it would succeed! Mack wouldn't stop him this time!_

 _He wanted to get started on his plan as soon as possible, and he was about to punch the up button when he heard some of his minions whispering in the room next to the elevator. There were more minions there than there usually were for some reason._

 _Curious, Crow entered the room. "What are you all whispering about?" he asked. The minions froze as they realized he was there._

 _"Oh! Boss!" one of them said, sounding surprised and nervous. "We were just talking about, uh...um…"_

 _"We were wondering why you were in there talking to Becky for so long," another said._

 _"ANDY!" several minions shouted._

 _The minion flinched. "I-it's not like I told him the theories we came up with!" he said, trying to defend himself._

 _"Theories?" Crow asked, raising an eyebrow. "What type of theories? And why do you even care what took so long?"_

 _The minions glanced at each other. "Well…" one of them said. "What are the chances you'll make some EXPLOOOOSIONS if you don't like the answer?"_

 _"High. Very, very high."_

 _The minion seemed to perk up at this. "We thought maybe-"_

 _"RILLOWBLASS, DON'T YOU DARE TELL HIM!" one of the minions shouted._

 _"-you two were in a romantic relationship," he finished, ignoring his colleague's warning._

 _Crow's eyes widened. "Wh-what?!" he asked, taken aback. "WHY would you think THAT?! She's my secretary, and I'm her boss! End of story!"_

 _"Well, you do always speak highly of her," another minion said._

 _"Yeah, Tyrone's right," Andy said. "And you seem to spend a lot of time with her!"_

 _"I spend so much time with her to discuss work, and I speak highly of her because she's a very good secretary!"_

 _"See?" Tyrone said. "This is what I was talking about."_

 _Crow groaned. "Well, even so, that's hardly evidence to being in love! Besides, even IF I had feelings for her - WHICH I DON'T - I doubt she'd be interested in me."_

 _"I bet 100 lucre she'd say yes if you asked her out," Tyrone said. All the others nodded in agreement, saying they'd bet that much, too._

 _Crow stared at them. "You can't be serious," he said._

 _"I know I am!" Andy said. "I'd really bet that much!"_

 _"So, is it a deal?" Rillowblass asked._

 _"If I lost," Crow said. "Would I have to give 100 lucre to each of you?"_

 _"Yep!" Andy said._

 _"Uh…" Crow looked around, counting the minions present and doing the math. He really didn't want to lose 1,000 lucre from a bet. "How about 10?"_

 _"75?" Andy suggested._

 _"25."_

 _"How about 50?"_

 _Crow sighed. "Fine…"_

"Fortunately, I am the head of the HR department," Becky said, oblivious to Crow's thoughts. "So an exception may have to be drafted. I choose Crow."

Crow, no longer sure how to feel about this, said the first thing that came to mind. "Oh, the minions are going to be so happy."


End file.
